1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image projection system and image projection method.
2. Related Art
An all-in-one (AIO) computer system and a notebook may be implemented with a projection unit. Such computer systems having projection function can be treated as a projection system and project the image or display the image as a choice by user. However, there are many computer systems without projection function still in use. The computer system without projection function is not able to project image.
FIG. 1 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a conventional computer system without projection function. In FIG. 1, a conventional computer system includes a main processing unit 100 and a display device 102. The main processing unit 100 usually has a scaler IC 104 and outputs image data to the display device 102, such as a display panel or a LCD monitor, via the video connector 106 and a video cable. Such computer system has no projection function, so it cannot display the image by projection manner.
FIG. 2 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a conventional computer system with projection function. In FIG. 2, the computer system with projection function includes a main processing unit 100′ and a display device 102. The main processing unit 100′ can have the function as described in FIG. 1. In addition, the main processing unit 100′ includes a micro-projector 108, so that the main processing unit 100′ can pass the image data to the micro-projector 108 for projecting the image, which is to be displayed by the computer system.
In conventional computer system, although some computer systems, such as AIO computer system and notebook, has the projection function. This projection function is just used in the individual computer system. In other words, the projection function of the micro-projector 108 in FIG. 2 is not used by the computer system in FIG. 1 for projecting image. This may cause inconvenient operation.